


Fade Into You

by Tzigane (Tzigrrl)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzigrrl/pseuds/Tzigane
Summary: This was the second Spuffy fic I ever wrote - rather more a drabble about how it might have ended after Season 5. SAD. Not happy. Be Warned.Oh, and I own nothing, just borrow from Joss Whedon's ridiculously clever mind. Grrr. Arrgh.aaaand, it goes without saying, but one must now, musn't one, this should not be posted anywhere else without my EXPLICIT and written permission.





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second Spuffy fic I ever wrote - rather more a drabble about how it might have ended after Season 5. SAD. Not happy. Be Warned.  
> Oh, and I own nothing, just borrow from Joss Whedon's ridiculously clever mind. Grrr. Arrgh.  
> aaaand, it goes without saying, but one must now, musn't one, this should not be posted anywhere else without my EXPLICIT and written permission.

It’s been 364 days and I’ve tried. You have to believe me. I’ve patrolled. I’ve kept her safe. I’ve kept her from being too stupid a teenager and I’ve dealt with those friends of yours every bloomin’ day. 

I’ve drunk myself silly. Fought more demons than I can count and put an end to more of my kind than I was ever responsible for makin’ to begin with and I can’t do it anymore. 

Every night at the end of patrol, I come here to this corner they put you in. Every night I talk to you and know you’re not coming back. 

I hope you’re somewhere good, I can’t imagine someone like you havin’ gone anywhere other than a good place after all you’d done, all you’d been through. 

The Watcher is gone, he left last fall. He sent for Red a few months later to be part of a Coven over there and, of course, Glinda followed.

Xander and Anya got married, they live over near the old high school now. Red and Glinda cast some super mojo on it before they left. Mostly because, well, I think I told you the idiots that run SunnyHell are turning it into another mall. Stupid gits. So the whelp, he’s working there and Anya’s talking about moving the Magic shop in once it’s open. What fun it’ll be to never shop there.

And the Niblet, Slayer, she’s moved on. She moved to Spain with your Dad last week. Can’t say she’s too happy about it, but your Dad looks like he genuinely wants to try.

And I was just a reminder of what was and won’t be again. 

So... I’m done. I’ve kept my promise. 

I know… well, I know I’m not going where you are. I think that’s why I’ve stayed this long. To at least pretend to be near you. But I know there’s no way I’ve earned a place next to you in whatever is after this. 

So, I think the best thing is to be with you, here. With what little is left of both of us. 

My ash, your bones under this willow tree. It’ll be just us. Without a trace. Without a way to tell us apart. 

The sun is just starting to peek through the trees, so I can just fade into you.


End file.
